Uncomfotable Situation
by Sammy1997
Summary: "So Katara, you know you're pregnant, right?"  Zuko spit out his mouthful of wine he had been sipping and spluttered for a moment.  "Excuse me?"  A brief, awkward silence spread over the table before Toph spoke again.  "Yeah, Sparky, she's pregnant."ZW!


**Zutara Week Day 5! I have no idea what to write! There are so many things I could write about, but I think I have a good one in mind. Please Review!**

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

In her opinion, there was nothing more awkward than having your husband walk in on you when the physician was checking if you were pregnant. He stood, shocked to see her there. She was lying down with her shirt halfway up and the doctor's hands on her stomach.

"Katara, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

She made it up on the spot. "Yes, I have been having, uh, monthly bleeding pains and I was making sure nothing was wrong. She was going to give me some herbs for the cramps." It was a miracle she managed to stay calm.

He turned red and began to stutter a bit. "I-uh-I know you're not on your monthly bleeding now."

"Actually, I got it this morning."

"Oh."

"What are you in here for? Are you hurt?" she asked her husband.

"No, I just wanted to see where you were. Would you like to have lunch with me?" he recovered from his stuttering.

"Sure, just let me finish up." She yanks her shirt down and gets off the table.

The doctor begins to gather up herbs that probably will help her with the bleeding. She hands them to Katara with a meaningful glance that said not to take the herbs. She hadn't had time to check the Fire Lady thoroughly and if she did consume the herbs, it could harm the child. The Lady collected the bag nonchalantly and went with her husband to the Royal Gardens. A picnic was already set and they sat on the soft cloth. The Fire Lord leaned back against the tree, and she sat next to him, leaning slightly on him.

"How was the meeting this morning?"

"Good. We settled the debate on the date of the Summit, and I shall be reducing the forces in both the Tribes and Earth Kingdom. It's been a year and they insist on finishing the reparations on their own. Personally, I don't think they trust me yet and it does take some time to adjust after a hundred year war," he commented, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Zuko, it has been a year. Maybe I should talk to Chief Arnook, and have Toph talk to the Earth King. We could try and explain that you're only trying to help-"

"Thank you, but I'd prefer that you didn't I don't want them thinking I have to ask you to do everything for me. And besides, this is much better than it was a month after the war. Things have calmed and we actually act civil. We've been reaching agreements faster now that we know each other's political thought process."

Katara nodded. "Yes, you're right. So when's the Summit?"

"In a month, which is the anniversary of the end of the war. I thought it fit the whole idea of keeping the peace, love, and balance. I figured you and I could symbolize two opposite nations being able to unite. Aang and Toph could represent the same thing seeing as they're air and earth. How long have they been dating, anyway?"

"A few months. They kissed at our wedding."

"Oh, yeah! Toph caused quite a mess when the ground started to shake. At least it didn't collapse. Are you all right? You seem preoccupied."

"I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night. Not that I'm complaining, but you know how I get cranky."

"And with your bleeding, it must be quite painful."

"My bleed- oh! Yes, it does cause quite a pain." She smiled, trying to cover up her mistake.

"You don't seem cranky. Usually, you argue with whatever I say."

She laughed and threw a grape at him, "I do not!"

"See?" he grinned.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lip quickly, pulling back and smiling at him. He leaned in to kiss her back and softly brushed his lips over hers-

The moment was interrupted by a servant. He was rushing towards them.

"My Lord, the councilmen require the presence of yourself and Lady Katara. They'd like to talk about a matter that concerns both of you."

He pulled back, slightly annoyed at the servant and sighed. She turned to the servant.

"Thank you. We will be there momentarily."

"Yes, my Lady," he quickly replied and scurried off again.

They cleaned up the area, picking up the stray food and folding the blanket. They kissed deeply once before dropping the picnic things off at the kitchen and walking to the throne room. The councilmen sat patiently waiting and the two Royals went to their thrones. Katara smiled politely but remained silent, a perfect example of a noblewoman. Zuko cleared his throat.

"What is it, gentlemen?"

"My Lord, this is not an urgent matter, yet it will not do harm for you to think about it."

"We have recently been discussing the needs of the Fire Nation and-"

"Yes, the needs-"

"And have come to a conclusion that-"

"It's not really a conclusion, but-"

"The Fire Nation needs an heir."

A brief silence overcame the room.

"It's only been a year. I don't think that is the most important matter."

"But my Lord, if Lady Katara cannot produce an heir then we must look at-"

"There are other options available-"

"If she does not want to, we could-"

The Fire in front of the thrones blazed higher. Zuko's anger was rising and Katara put her hand within his. He looked at her.

"It's okay," she whispered. He turned back to his council.

"If you are done quite rudely implying that the Fire Lady will not be able to produce an heir-"

"My apologies, my Lord."

"-while she is currently in the room, this matter will not be spoken of again anytime soon and certainly not in her presence. The meeting is adjourned."

The Fire Lord stood abruptly, pulling the Lady with him and exited through the back doors that led to his study. Katara stumbled down the stairs slightly, but hurried along, theirs hands still adjoined. He pulled her in, and slammed the door behind her. He pulled her close into a hug, resting his head on hers.

"How dare they even _think _that you couldn't-"

"Zuko, calm down, they were only trying to help."

"-carry the heir. They disrespected not only you, but me as well because it takes two to make a baby. I have never been more ashamed of these men. I am so-"

"It's fine. They were probably just worried."

"-sorry. And it's not fine. They disrespected you as Fire Lady!"

"It's okay," she soothed, "they're not the first jerks I've met. There are far worse noblemen."

"Katara, I love you. It doesn't matter what they say, but I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you, too. That's why were married. We'll get through this. It was a matter we need to think about, though."

"Are we ready for children?"

"Yes. We'll be wonderful parents. Don't worry about that."

"I can't help but worry. What if I'm just as bad as-?"

"Don't you finish that sentence or I will seriously hurt you! You are nothing like Ozai! You're loving, compassionate and regretful. He couldn't feel anything a normal human being could! You are so much better than him!"

"I-I can't do this right now." He rushed towards the study door that led out into the hall.

"Zuko, don't run away from this!"

But he was already gone. She sighed and exited the room, going to where she was planned to meet with the governor of an Earth Kingdom colony, to discuss a trade agreement. They had some valuable crops that grew well on their land, but they also needed some cooking oil that was exclusively sold in the Fire Nation, yet some farmers could make it.

She managed to secure the agreement in time for diner. Zuko wasn't there. A servant said he took his meal in his office, and did not want to be interrupted. She nodded and skillfully moved her food around her plate, making it look she ate.

She retired to her chambers and waited for her husband. She turned off the candles and bundled up under the covers when it reached midnight. She knew he probably wouldn't come. A stray, lone tear slipped down her cheek before she let herself become unconscious.

Zuko stepped carefully into his room, checking to make sure his wife was there. She was, and he made sure not to make a noise to wake her. He went to check over, to make sure she was all right, and spotted a tear track that was still glistening. The Fire Lord felt immense guilt at that. He wiped it away with the tips of his fingers and joined her on the other side of the bed.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Katara shot out of bed, not noticing the arm wrapped around her waist. She ran to the restroom where she threw up her stomach's contents. After a bit it was just dry heaving. She groaned and went to the sink to rinse her mouth out. Zuko stood in the doorway.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It must have been something I ate last night." She responded, slightly distant.

She had every right to be mad at him. He nodded; he did deserve it. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I overreacted and was still worried about what kind of father I'd be. But, at least I have time to get used to it before we have a child. It's not like I have to make a decision about it tomorrow, though, so that's good."

"Yeah…"she muttered.

"C'mon, let's go eat breakfast."

"Okay."

Her husband exited the bathroom to go change and she looked down at her stomach. Katara could imagine herself with a round belly. She smiled and went to go join her husband.

He'd laid out a red robe that was a little tight on her, but showed off her curves. Layers of fabric covered each other and red lace cloth wrapped around her waist. She asked Zuko to tie it loosely. She didn't want to harm the baby if she was pregnant. They left their chambers looking regal and royal.

Breakfast was uneventful. But they filled the silence with conversations about their day yesterday. Zuko had sorted through many letters concerning the Earth Kingdom. Many rebellions were breaking out and the Earth King requested more soldiers. She had wrestled with the Earth Kingdom colony governor to get the treaty and Zuko was impressed. The governor usually never spared her a glance because she was a woman, and he'd implied that they belonged in the kitchen. Katara also told him of the new funding budget for schools, which had been raised.

After breakfast, they went their separate ways. He to another meeting regarding taxation, and she to the secretary's office. She wanted to make sure that some time was left open the next day so she could visit the physician again, but while Zuko was in a meeting so that he didn't walk in.

A servant scurried in mid-talk, saying that the Avatar had arrived with Sifu Toph. She hurriedly told the planner of the main things she wanted done, and then the servant led her to the waiting room.

"Aang! Toph! How are you? I heard you two were still traveling. Anything interesting happen lately?" she asked. Zuko hadn't arrived yet.

"We're doing well. We just finished with a colony along the coast, and those people worshipped Aang. There was this pair of eight year olds that followed us the whole time. I had to earthbend us onto the other side of the village just to get away. Aang thought it was cute. I thought it was annoying. They didn't even notice that I was holding his hand or that he had his hand wrapped around me! I would've earthbent them halfway into the ground, but Aang wouldn't let me."

Katara laughed. "I'm glad he stopped you. The people would spread rumors that you did worse things to them, like punch them. The Avatar's Sifu can't be going around hurting people. You'd be judged before people even met you. I'm glad no one found out I stole from pirates. Stealing is wrong."

"Except when it's from pirates."

"That's what I said! They wouldn't have made good use of it. But I did lead Zuko to find us, and he nearly kidnapped me, so I do kind of regret it."

Her husband had entered silently, therefore startling her when he spoke. "I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, but you're the person who tied me to a tree! I'll never forget it." she laughed. His face softened and he grinned softly.

"Hello Aang, Toph," he greets, "I trust the travels are well?"

"Zuko, stop acting so royal! We camped out and trained together during the war-I think formalities are way past our friendship," Aang said.

"Sorry, force of habit. If you say one wrong thing here, you'll be reminded of it for the rest of your life."

"Ah, Fire Nation politics- something I don't miss. Traveling the world is better, now that everyone is on the same side. A Fire Nation man and Earth Kingdom woman recently got married. We arrived at their colony on the day of the wedding. An old woman near the front said that during the war, they were secret lovers, but as soon as it ended, she was showing him off to every person in the village!"

"That's so sweet!" Katara smiled.

Toph remained quiet during the conversation. She could sense something in Katara's body that had its own heartbeat. She immediately knew what it was, but wasn't sure if Katara did. Oh, well, she'd talk to her tomorrow when they'd all gotten some rest. It's not like Katara would do anything rash in that time.

"Well, I'm exhausted, and I'm pretty sure Aang is, too, so were going to go to bed," Toph interrupted, standing abruptly. It was rude, but Toph's personality was forceful sometimes and they didn't mind.

A servant showed Toph and Aang to their rooms while Zuko and Katara stayed in the room. They rarely got some time alone during the days, and they weren't about to waste it. Within seconds, the Fire Lady was sprawled across the Fire Lord, her face tilting up to meet his. They kissed, Katara's hands going up to mess with his hair, and Zuko's hands coming down to rest on her waist. They stayed like that for a very long time.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Katara couldn't wait until the physician's appointment. It was in twenty minutes, and she was nervous for the current meeting to end so she could start leaving for the physician's exam room. Her foot tapped on the ground. She was hyper-ware of many pairs of eyes on her, and shifted uncomfortably. Finally, the time came, and she politely excused herself. She told a servant that she did not want to be disturbed for the next half hour and scurried along to the office.

Her shoes seemed to click noisily on the polished floor, which didn't help her rising heartbeat. She knocked on the door, and was called in.

"Go ahead and lie on the exam table, my Lady." She was told.

"Just call me Katara. I'm too nervous right now to be called a lady."

The doctor smiled politely, pulling her hair back into a bun. "Is this your first child, Katara?"

"Yes. I'm horribly nervous."

"Does the Fire Lord know that you may be with child?"

"No. I didn't want to say unless I was completely sure."

The doctor raised Katara's shirt up and moved her hands across her belly silently. Katara grew worried.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Katara. Congratulations, it seems that you are with child!" the doctor grinned widely.

Katara squealed, excited. The physician launched into a long explanation of pre-cautions to take during her pregnancy. The waterbender listened attentively. She didn't want to take any risks.

"And last thing, do not drink any alcohol. It could terminate your pregnancy."

Katara nodded and turned towards the door. Right before she exited, her face transformed from Katara to Fire Lady, her expression becoming that of a proper young lady and hiding all her excitement. She left and went to attend the next meeting on her schedule.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Toph wanted to tell Katara about her pregnancy, but never had a chance until dinner. When they were all sitting down, she brought it up, not minding if Zuko heard.

"So Katara, you know you're pregnant, right?"

Zuko spit out his mouthful of wine he had been sipping and spluttered for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

A brief, awkward silence spread over the table before Toph spoke again.

"Yeah, Sparky, she's pregnant."

Zuko turned to Katara.

"You are?"

"Yes. The palace physician confirmed it today. I was going to tell you in our private chambers later this evening."

"Oh." His gaze dropped to her belly and studied the area for any growth. When none was found, he changed the subject and continued a different conversation.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Later that night, Katara laid flat on their bed, Zuko staring at her stomach intently.

"Wow. We created a life," he said, placing a hand on her belly.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful?"

Zuko paused for a moment before speaking so beautifully, it made her want to cry. "I am overjoyed. The fact that we made a life out of our love astounds me. I can't wait for our child to be born, so we can hold him or her in our arms and just admire our love. I didn't think I could talk about his during dinner because I was so happy and I didn't know what to say. This baby is a symbol that water and fire can coexist within love. I am so happy, I think I might choke."

She smiled, happy tears gathering in her eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

**That was fun, but not as awkward as I wanted it to be.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you loved, and didn't love or what you think didn't seem important at all.**

**Thanks, Sam.**


End file.
